Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic
Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic is the twenty-third episode of Season 4. It was written by Gillian Corderoy. Summary It's the Greendale Rocket's 100th birthday and everyone prepares a dish to bring to a potluck picnic. Pat and Ted organise a surprise firework display to celebrate the great occasion. Characters * Pat * Jess * Sara Clifton * Julian Clifton * Mrs. Goggins * Ted Glen * Alf Thompson * Dorothy Thompson * Bill Thompson * The Reverend Timms * Julia Pottage * Katy and Tom Pottage * Ajay Bains * Nisha Bains * Meera Bains * Nikhil Bains * P.C. Selby * Lucy Selby * Doctor Gilbertson * Sarah Gilbertson * Mr. Pringle * Charlie Pringle Vehicles * PAT 1 * The Greendale Rocket * SYLVIA 1 * SAM 1 Locations * Greendale * Pat's House * Post Office * Greendale Station * Greendale Primary School * Ted's Mill * Ted's Workshop * Greendale Farm * Thompson Ground * The Church * Garner Hall * River Penn * Pencaster Cast * Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend, P.C. Selby and Mr. Pringle * Melissa Sinden as Jess * Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Julia, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie * Janet James as Julian and Lucy * Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay * Archie Panjabi as Katie, Nisha and Meera Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the fourth episode. * Edited stock footage from Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine is used. Goofs * When Pat drives away from the post office, Jess is not in the van. * In a aerial shot of the village, the Greendale Rocket's rolling stock seem to be standing in the station without their engine, but in the next shot the engine is coupled up to the train whilst Ajay is checked it over. * At one point Mr. Pringle looks down at a wristwatch which he is not actually wearing. * When Mr. Pringle and the children walk off to find pick fruit at Thompson Ground, Mr. Pringle seems to be sliding instead of walking across the ground. * When Ajay tells Pat about his last journey to Pencaster, the mail van of the Greendale Rocket is facing opposite way to the one it is face during the rest of the episode. * When the Greendale Rocket leaves the station, its wheels do not go round and Ajay says "Bye." without moving his lips. * A number of mistakes are made due to most of the episode being made up of stock footage: ** In the shot where Pat gives Ajay his letter, which is actually stock footage from Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, the Greendale is edited into the picture at a rather crooked angle. ** Mr. Pringle's list of celebrations is not in sync with his mouth movements; most notably he says "birthdays" with out moving his lips. ** Because stock footage from Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day is used, Lucy seems to be asleep at her desk for no reason at one point, Julian's jacket disappears and all the children except Charlie look depressed even though they are supposed to be showing their approval over fireworks; even Meera who makes the suggestion in the first place does not look ecstatic. ** Because of the stock footage from Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Jess is with the children when they are pick the apples even though he is supposed to be with Pat. Gallery PostmanPatandthePotluckPicnicTitleCard.jpeg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes